Infiltration
by Kirbie
Summary: [HPxYGO] Voldemort's dispatching spies into Hogwarts to analyze their security systems. At first, he doesn't realize there are Millennium Item holders there to help stop him. But then he formulates another plan... Chapter 7: Reconcilation is up!
1. A New Friend

Hi everybody! I'm back with yet _another_ HP/YGO crossover…*huge sweatdrops* This one focuses a lot on Yugi and Yami though…no, not the couple. This is mainly because my other one is mainly about Ryou and Bakura. But they'll still be in this fic, and so will Malik and his yami.

Just to let you know, I'm just putting this chapter up to see if anyone likes it. AND it's short. Harry Potter and the Duel Monsters is still my first priority and will continue to be until it's finished. That means, this probably won't be updated frequently. 

Yami: But shouldn't you be working on Harry Potter and the Duel Monsters if it's your first priority?

DMG: Just wanted to get this posted. -_-

Yami: *continues nagging about HP and the Duel Monsters*

DMG: OK! OK! I'LL GO WORK ON IT IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY!!! *to readers* Ummm…yeah, chapter 10 is under progress. It'll be up soon.

**An Important Note:**I'm not going with the events that happened in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I think it's a bit too confusing, and plus, one of my favorite characters died *sniffle* And I can't imagine writing about a depressed Harry…though I don't think he would be depressed…so, no references to the 5th Harry Potter. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter OR YuGiOh, though I wish I did.

Chapter 1

A New Friend

Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, was just taking the garbage out of the Dursleys' house when someone ran right into him, sending both of them sprawling on the grass, the garbage flying everywhere. Harry sat up, rubbing his head and scowling, to see a teen with dirty-looking blond hair sitting up as well, looking quite startled. Then he turned his head and looked at the garbage, and said with an apologetic grin on his face, "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there…"

Harry had half a mind to hex him with some of the nice spells he had learned last year during the Triwizard Tournament, but decided against it. It was against Hogwarts rules, anyhow. Instead he said irritably, "It's all right."

"I'll help you pick it up," the teen offered.

Just then, a short boy with tri-colored hair came running up to them. "Joey! What have you gone and done now?" he asked.

"I sorta ran into him and knocked his trash over," Joey explained sheepishly. 

Meanwhile, Harry was staring at the newcomer's hair. He had never seen anything like it before.

The boy noticed the look. "It's my hair, isn't it?" he asked.

Harry nodded.

"Lots of people ask me how I get it like that," he chuckled. "They don't believe me when I say it's natural."

"I don't believe it either," Harry admitted. 

"I'm Yugi Motou," the boy said. "This is Joey Wheeler."

"I'm Harry Potter," he said, half-expecting them to jump in surprise like most of the wizarding world would if they had known. However, these two just seemed to accept it like it was just a name. Which to them, it probably was.

"Well, we have to be going," Yugi said. "We've rented a house nearby while we attend a boarding school here."

Harry wondered idly if it was Hogwarts, then dismissed the idea. They seemed to know nothing about the wizarding world anyway. Besides, he had learned not to be a busybody, because it often got him into deep trouble. "That's nice," he said. "I really have to get this trash picked up before my uncle comes out to yell at me for taking so long. Nice meeting you."

"Same here," Yugi said, and the two of them went off down the street. Harry continued watching until they turned the corner and he couldn't see them anymore. Then he turned and began the long, tedious task of picking up the trash that had been strewn all over the Dursleys' once-spotless front yard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Meanwhile…

"That Muggle-loving Albus Dumbledore is beginning to irritate me," a shadowy figure sitting in a chair said. "We need to do something that he won't suspect…something that will completely throw him off. Something that insures that Harry Potter will not escape me again. Wormtail, have you found anything?"

"I'm looking, my Lord," Wormtail squeaked. "Here's something…" 

"Let me see," Lord Voldemort said. 

"This paragraph, here, about ancient Egyptian-"

Voldemort scoffed. "I have no need for wild rumors," he said. "Continue looking. Your slow progress disgusts me."

"Y-yes, my Lord," Wormtail said, and, returning the book back to its proper position, scurried off to look for some other information.

When he had gone, Voldemort tapped his chin with his finger and summoned the book to him. He paged through it.

"Hmm…very interesting…"

A few hours later, Voldemort smiled a cruel smile. One that did not mean any good for the innocent wizarding community. "I believe Wormtail has found the perfect book…"

"And I have formulated the perfect plan."

Eep. Scary. Well anyway, R+R. I have an extremely low self-esteem and I might not be able to take it if someone flamed me. So that means, no flames. 


	2. The Meeting

Notes: After a lot of thought (or not quite so much…), I have decided to make Professor Umbridge the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but that will be the only reference to the fifth book. Professor Umbridge will certainly make things more…-_-;; _interesting_…

~*~Thanks to **FireSenshi2, DM, DarknesswithinonesHeart, Yami's-Girl, MillenniumDreamer,** **a fake flamer, Lyn/Lin, Sarah, Enasni Reverof, onlyHAUNTED, RBMIfan, DHASN, Dragona 2007 and**** Someone for reviewing!!~*~**

Responses:

MillenniumDreamer- Yeah, there will be Seto ^_^ I just can't imagine Hogwarts without the ever-imposing Seto Kaiba…

DarknesswithinonesHeart- Thanks! ^_^

A fake flamer- Lol! Funny…

RBMIfan- Yeah, there will be Ryou and Malik. They're in this chapter.

Enasni Reverof- Really? Wow! I feel honored! ^_^

Lyn/Lin- Sorry, it's not yaoi. There may be a little bit of romance, though, but probably not. It depends on where I want to take this story. And Bakura gets here in this chapter with everyone else.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

/text/ = Yugi to Yami mentally

//text// = Yami to Yugi mentally

~text~ = Ryou to Bakura mentally

~~text~~ = Bakura to Ryou mentally

That's about all for now. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The next day, Harry awoke to a large, brown barn owl hooting at the foot of his bed. He scrambled up to take the letter from the owl, then ripped open the sealing to read it.

Dear Harry,

Ron's mother says that they'll be picking you up sometime next week, whether the Muggles like it or not, so you can either tell them, or just wait around for Ron to come get you. 

Have you gotten your Hogwarts letter yet? Me and Ron both have- I'm a prefect. Of course, I was so pleased when I saw the badge, but Ron keeps saying that I should have expected it all along. I don't see any use in being overconfident, though- it usually just makes things worse if you don't get what you expected.

Oh, and by the way, Mr. Weasley says that there will be a couple of new transfers to Hogwarts this year from Japan. Five, to be exact. Apparently, three of them are really famous around there. Apparently, they earned their reputations from a game named Duel Monsters, which has quite an interesting history and is actually linked to Ancient Egypt. I asked Bill about it, but he said he'd never heard of it. It's a game that only a few people know the past about, but there are some of the most ridiculous rumors about it. You should hear some of them. Anyways, two of the transfers are rumored to be staying around where you are right now, Harry. I suppose we'll see them when term starts, but Mrs. Weasley keeps hinting that we'll see all five at least a week before that. 

Hoping you're well,

Hermione

It was just like Hermione to always be on top of things, and the news of his removal from Privet Drive by the Weasleys certainly cheered Harry up a great deal. Harry had also gotten his Hogwarts letter, and he too was a prefect. However, he couldn't help but wonder if the two transfers, rumored to be staying around Number 4, Privet Drive, were Yugi Motou and Joey Wheeler.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Weasleys came and picked him up on Tuesday, a week before term started. Harry was forced to avoid ornaments and trinkets that Uncle Vernon was hurling at him by ducking and jumping aside, all while trying to lug an extremely heavy trunk behind him, for not telling them beforehand. Harry highly doubted that their reaction would be anything different even if he _had told them. _

When all of the Weasleys had gotten through the fireplace by Floo Powder, Harry asked, "Do you know the names of the transfer students that are going to Hogwarts this year?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Hermione told you about them already? Well, we don't know much about them except that there are five of them and they all come from Domino City, Japan. Three of them are famous from the game Duel Monsters, which apparently hasn't been introduced here yet. And Dumbledore warned us not to anger them. We don't know the reason why yet, but I suppose they have some short tempers…"

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said.

As he spoke, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny bounded down the stairs. "HARRY!" they all exclaimed at once. This was followed by two loud _cracks as Fred and George Apparated in front of them._

"Hey, Harry," Fred beamed.

"How're you doing?" George asked.

"I'm fine," Harry grinned. "So, what's up? You passed your Apparation test, I guess."

"Yeah," George grinned. "With flying colors."

"Oh, and we've been trying to find out more about those supposed transfer students," Fred said, his tone turning suspicious.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Fred thinks they're all spies for You-Know-Who," he explained. "He won't give the topic a rest."

"Well, we've got to be careful anyway," Hermione said anxiously. "Especially with, well, you know…You-Know-Who back and all."

Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley flew past the group talking in the kitchen. "The transfers are about to arrive," Mrs. Weasley said breathlessly. "Come on, get in here…"

All of them watched as a golden beam of light shot into the room. Then five people, all barely touching the Portkey (which was an old soda can) as if doubting that it would work, appeared in the center of the room.

Harry recognized two of them.

"Yugi? Joey?"  
  


Yugi and Joey raised their heads from the Portkey. "Harry! Nice to see you!" Joey exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked, smiling.

"As much as I hate to break this touching reunion, some of us have business to attend to," a blue-eyed teen with brown hair said, brushing past them. "I'll see you all later."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George stared after him. "Whoa, what's with him?" George asked.

"Ha! He must be a spy for You-Know-Who!" Fred said triumphantly. "What did I tell you?"

"Oh, that's just standard Kaiba operation mode," Yugi shrugged. "Don't worry about that."

"Ha," George pointed at Fred.

"Well, for all we know, he still could be one," Fred protested.

"Anyways," Yugi interrupted their argument. "Mrs. Weasley, could you, um, show us to our rooms?"

"Right, dear…first introductions, though."

"Hey Kaiba! Get back here! We're on _vacation, you don't have to work all day!" Joey shouted._

An extremely annoyed-looking Kaiba entered the room again. "What makes you think I'll listen to you, Wheeler?"

A white-haired, brown-eyed teen whispered to Yugi, "At least he didn't call Joey a dog."

"He'll get around to it soon enough," the last member of the group said. He had light blond hair and lavender eyes.

A loud commotion had broken out between Joey and Kaiba.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DOG, KAIBA?" Joey roared.

"You," Kaiba said indifferently. "Who else?"

"See?" Ryou said.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT KAIBA!" Joey screamed, and jumped onto Kaiba. Kaiba then did a neat martial arts trick and kicked Joey off of him. He landed on the floor with a thud.

"Kaiba!" Yugi reprimanded.

"I'd be more worried if a dust bunny came over to me and said it'd give me allergies," Kaiba smirked. "Now why did you want me here?"

"…introductions," Mrs. Weasley said faintly. Harry didn't blame her. They seemed like a pretty rough crowd.

"Okay, I'll start," Yugi said, beaming at everyone. "My name's Yugi Motou, I'm the number one duelist in the world."

"My name's Seto Kaiba. And Yugi, I swear I'll knock you off that perch before long. Oh and one more thing. Don't mess with me, or I'll make you regret it." Then he swept away into the other room. They heard some clacking of computer keys as he apparently got back to business.

//We'll see about that, Kaiba…//

/He'll never quit, Yami. You know that. At least not until he beats us./

//I know. And he'll never beat us. He should give up already.//

"…should we take that threat seriously?" Hermione squeaked.

"Nah, he's just a balloon full of hot air," Joey said, but Yugi contradicted him.

"It's true he won't _hurt_ you or anything, but he can get quite annoyed, and you don't want to see what happens when that does happen. Especially not in such an…er…_small place."_

"Anyways, my name's Joey Wheeler, and I placed second in the Duelist Kingdom. And when it comes to food, no one can beat me in an eating competition, 'cept maybe Tristan. And he's not here right now." He gave a lopsided grin and sat on the couch. (A/N: I've only seen the dubbed American version, up to the episode "Let The Finals Begin" and so I don't know what Joey placed in Battle City. So I'll just leave that out.)

"Ryou Bakura," the white-haired youth said shyly. "I don't duel much, but I can hold my own in a duel, I guess…"

~~Mainly because of me.~~

Ryou giggled mentally before motioning to Malik to introduce himself.

"Malik Ishtar," the other blond said. "You shouldn't mess with me either. I can carry out the threat in many more ways than Kaiba."

"You shouldn't scare them like that," Yugi said, watching terrified looks cross their faces.

Malik shrugged. "Who cares?"

"Which year are you going to be in?" Hermione questioned.

"Fifth," Yugi responded. "I believe that's the same year that you're in."

Harry and Ron nodded.

"Which school did you learn magic in before, then?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Will you stop with the questions?" Malik started to ask, before Joey cut him off.

"Uh, we sorta didn't learn any magic before," Joey said sheepishly. "We just got put in fifth year. The reason is beyond me."

Kaiba's voice rang from the other room. "Well of course it would be beyond you. The last time I checked, your IQ level was the level of a monkey's."

"KAIBAAAAAA!" The shout rang through the whole house. Percy poked his head down the stairs.

"Ah, the transfers have arrived. I'm Percy Weasley. Could you please _keep it down in here?" he said._

"I'm sorry," Yugi said. "We'll try to keep quiet."

Percy 'hmph-ed' and went back up the stairs. They all heard a door slam.

"Touchy," Joey muttered.

"Mrs. Weasley, could you show us to our rooms now?" Ryou asked.

"Right," Mrs. Weasley said distractedly. "I hope some of you don't mind sharing a room together. We have two beds in each room, but we've only got three rooms left."

"I'll bunk with Yug'," Joey said.

"Would it be okay if I shared a room with you, Malik?" Ryou asked.

"Fine," Malik said.

"Sheesh, no one wants to bunk with Kaiba. That's what you get for being so anti-social, Kaiba!" Joey called.

"At least I'm not a dog."

Joey's face turned red. "WHEN WE GET BACK TO JAPAN, I'M GONNA KILL YOU, SETO KAIBA!"

"Joey, shhhh!" Yugi said, pointing at Percy's closed door.

"Whoops!" Joey said, clapping his hands over his mouth.

"Anyways, your rooms are up here," Mrs. Weasley said, leading them up a creaking, spiraling staircase to the upper floor. "You can choose your rooms. I'll call you for dinner."

After they put all of their things in their rooms, they all went into Yugi's room to talk. For some reason, Kaiba was feeling a bit less annoyed and even graced the room with his presence.

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing at this Hogwarts place?" Joey asked.

"Did you all get your letters with Dumbledore's note?" Yugi asked. 

"Yes," everyone chorused.

"Then it should be obvious, Joey," Kaiba smirked. "Unless you don't know how to read as well."

"Grr…" Joey growled.

"Well, Joey, Dumbledore has reason to believe that Voldemort is sending out spies to infiltrate Hogwarts this year and uncover the secrets behind their security. And he has reason to believe that it might be one of our former enemies, or someone from the Shadow Realm. So he wants us to try and get rid of these spies as soon as possible so they won't have time to report to Voldemort at the end of the year. I think he said that we could use any means possible to subdue the spies," Ryou explained. 

"Former enemy? Ya mean like Pegasus?" Joey exclaimed.

"Possibly," Ryou shrugged. "Although I highly doubt that. He vanished off the face of the earth after Yugi defeated him at Duelist Kingdom, remember?"

"Good. That guy was a creep," Joey growled.

"Dumbledore knows about our Millennium Items and the Shadow Realm?" Yugi asked in shock. Malik looked reasonably surprised as well, but wasn't nearly as shocked as Yugi.

"Well, the guy is smart," Kaiba shrugged. "He's probably keeping tabs on us this very moment."

"Does he know about Yami and Bakura and…well…" Yugi nodded towards Malik.

"That I don't think so," Ryou said. "They're spirits. Only we can see them."

"Oh…right…" Yugi said.

"What about this Harry Potter?" Kaiba asked. "Does he have anything to do with this?"

"Maybe. We'll just have to keep an eye on him and his friends," Yugi said. "Speaking of which…where did they go?"

"Oh no," everyone said at once. If no one knew where they were, then there was only one logical explanation for where they could be.

They had been eavesdropping. 

Sorry for the delay in updating, I was originally not going to update this at all until I made some fair progress for HPDM, but I got inspiration. This chapter isn't all that great…hopefully I didn't confuse anyone with the spies in Hogwarts thing, but that's the whole point of an infiltration. Anyways, school has started (EVIL!) and so I can't promise frequent updates anymore. Not like I really updated this frequently anyway…-_- R+R, no flames!

The purple button is calling you…


	3. Weakening Friendships

Author's Notes: I am SO sorry that I haven't updated before now. I just realized it's been three whole months. . But I've been busy with school and stuff, and I had a few ideas floating around in my head that aren't exactly necessary at this point in the story, but I'm going to list them here because you deserve a little sneak peek about what's coming after waiting so long…but you're not allowed to take them. :P They're mine. Unless you're already using them…X.X Anyway, if I announce that I'm not using one of these ideas, they're up for grabs. But you have to give me credit.

A sixth transfer student by the name of Snyper Todou, who is NOT an OC but is not Pegasus or Voldemort. (this one goes with the plot and is definitely being used.)

Yami separates from Yugi on the first day of lessons in spirit form, and gets an unwelcome shock as the ghosts of Hogwarts seem to be able to see him. (this goes for Bakura and Ryou and Marik and Malik as well)

A poorly-aimed spell by Neville in Charms shatters the Millennium Puzzle and Yugi has to put it back together. 

A student is found unconscious by the library with the Eye of Ra on his forehead, making Yugi, Ryou, and Malik the prime suspects for this case. When Joey and Kaiba attempt to stick up for their friends, all five are…well, that I can't tell you yet. But this is going exactly as Voldemort planned.

I'm trying to make this as original as possible, and I'm almost sure most of these ideas haven't been used before. Otherwise, I haven't read a fic with them. If someone notices that someone else has used one of these ideas, tell me and I won't use it. 

****

ALSO~ If you think I'm updating too slowly, which I think you probably are, you can request the chapter summaries and titles (up to chapter 15) so you don't have to wait so long for cliffhangers. Just leave me your email address in the review and say you want them. 

And another thing- I'm going to give a little summary of what's not going to happen in this fic that usually happens in other fics. These will most likely happen in the sequel.

The HP crew will _not_ find out about the Millennium Items or the yamis, or their past lives in Egypt. This will happen in the sequel, probably.

They will _not_ complete the school year. They leave shortly after Christmas. (I think that's what I'll do anyway)

There will be no duels in this fic. *breathes sigh of relief* Glad I didn't need them.

There will be no "final showdown" between Harry and Voldemort or Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Voldemort. There are no character deaths and no OCs.

The YGO crew leaves and I do _not_ continue the year with only the HP crew. The story ends after Christmas when the false charges are laid against the YGO crew.

Review Credit: **~*~ Bakura's-Gurl, MillenniumDreamer, DHASN, Dragona 2007, onlyHAUNTED, The Ring's Spirit, RBMIfan, Anime no Megami, Lyn/Lin, Blood Aura, Morgana Magi Lady of Light, Antagonist, kauly123, Darknesswithinonesheart, Quatre Winner, Anime Lover, Aisu Kitsune Hanyou, Schizotypal Cheesecake, Evil_Pyschotic_Yugi_Fan, fadedmirage, niesque, RasputinaIntoxicated, ChibiMalik, Inu-Ice-Dragon, Shikami, Nezumi & Lylli Riddle, Silver Queen, and Hollidae! **~*~

That was….a LOT o.O;; *falls over into a dead faint*

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

****

Infiltration

Chapter 3

Weakening Friendships

Dinner was a subdued affair. Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Ryou, and Malik were unnaturally silent. Harry himself was rather disturbed by what he had overheard in the room beforehand. The booms and bangs of Fred and George supposedly testing a new invention prevented him from hearing it all, but the parts he had heard made him believe Fred's theory about the transfers a bit more than at the beginning. 

Finally, Ron broke the suffocating silence. "So…you play Duel Monsters?"

"Hn," Kaiba said, putting some mashed potato into his mouth.

"That means yes," Yugi told them. "And yeah, we all play."

"It hasn't been released in Europe yet," Hermione said curiously. "Why not?"

"Not quite sure," Kaiba said briskly. "The shipping expenses would be pretty large, and I doubt the companies would want to waste their newly-earned money on introducing it somewhere else when it's popular enough in Japan."

Harry blinked at him. "You sound pretty experienced with this stuff," he said casually.

"I run KaibaCorp, the company that produces duel disks for the annual Battle City tournaments," Kaiba snapped. "Shouldn't I be?"

"Sheesh, Kaiba, it was just a question," Joey said disapprovingly. "You don't have to get all mad about it."

"And why should I listen to _you_?" Kaiba asked, eyeing Joey.

Everyone laughed. The tension eased up a bit. 

After dinner, they all sat around the living room, sprawled on couches or on the floor, or in Kaiba's case, sitting cross-legged on the carpet, typing something on his laptop.

Mrs. Weasley swept in with the hot chocolate, handing one to each person, and George leaned over and lit some fireworks.

Yugi and Joey both screamed in a rather strangled voice and pounced on him, trying to put the fire out. "What do you think you're DOING?" Joey bellowed at him.

"Get off me!" George yelled, trying to throw their combined weights off him. "They're perfectly safe!"

"You want to blow us up?" Malik asked, raising an eyebrow. "I could do that in much more creative ways than fireworks."

"I'm sure," Ryou said, rolling his eyes. The two watched Joey and Yugi scream.

"Your definition of 'safe' must be completely whacked if you light _fireworks_ in your house! I'm glad I'm only here temporarily!" Joey screamed, blowing harshly at the sparking fuse, conveniently forgetting that it was impossible to blow out the flame once you lit a firework. (A/N: I think that's true. It doesn't work for dynamite on cartoons, anyway.)

"Temporarily is too long for me!" Yugi screamed.

The rockets exploded and shot out from underneath George, Joey, and Yugi, sending them all tumbling to the ground. The multicolored fireworks spiraled and arched through the air before exploding in a colorful show of sparks.

Joey and Yugi both blinked up at them.

"See? Completely safe," George grunted, having had the wind knocked from him.

"…Right…whoops," Yugi said, crawling off George.

Kaiba looked up from his computer screen which was currently displaying a bunch of graphs and rapidly scrolling text about stocks and progression. "Made a fool out of yourself like usual, I see," he snickered.

"Shut up, Kaiba," Joey grumbled, cheeks turning pink, before sliding off George's chest and lying down on the carpet to watch the fireworks. In about two seconds, he leapt up, screaming. "AGH! THE CARPET'S BURNING!"

"Actually, you just spilled your hot chocolate, Joey," Ryou said.

"Aww man, now what am I going to drink?" Joey whined, poking at the slightly moist marshmellows that he had just squashed when he had lay down.

"I'll get you another one," Mrs. Weasley said consolingly. "Accio Hot Chocolate!"

A cup of hot chocolate zoomed into her hand and she handed it to Joey, who took a big gulp and immediately started running around the room shrieking about how it was burning hot.

"Will he ever learn?" Malik shook his head and sat down, accepting the cup of hot chocolate from Mrs. Weasley.

"Umm…I'm sorry we're making a mess of your house, Mrs. Weasley," Yugi said, stirring his drink.

"Nonsense, I'm rather used to it with so many children after all," she said, shrugging. "Besides, a little magic will clean it in no time."

"Will you shut up, mutt?" Kaiba growled, covering his ears with his hands. "You're giving me a headache! I'd like to see _you_ read such tiny print and not have to wear glasses full-time!"

Joey ignored him, now circling the couch and breathing deeply.

Harry frowned, automatically laughing with the others, but his mind was far away. It was still thinking about their previous conversation. All he had heard were fragments of unpromising sentences. Not one sentence he had heard had been complete, the Weasley twins' inventions deciding to break down at the most inconvenient times. But he had caught hushed discussion about Voldemort and spies. And that wasn't the best reason to make friends with them.

__

They sure act like normal people…it's pretty hard to believe that they could be spies for Voldemort…maybe there's some other logical explanation for this?

Absently motioning for Ron and Hermione to follow him, he wished everyone a good night and they trudged up the stairs together.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked. "I was having fun."

"The transfers. Something's weird about them. I overheard them talking…" He then proceeded to tell them everything he had overheard, not forgetting to add the part that he couldn't hear half of their conversation because of Fred and George.

"Well, maybe Fred's right," Ron said skeptically. Then he frowned. "Dang, if that's the truth, I owe him five Sickles. I said they weren't, he said they were. And I don't exactly have-"

Hermione groaned and cuffed him on the head. "Pay _attention_!"

"You were _betting_?" Harry laughed.

"Well…yeah…I was almost sure I was going to win anyway, until now. Don't let Fred and George hear."

"Too late for that," Fred's voice floated down the hallway. "Now what's this about spies for Voldemort?"

After Harry had finished retelling the story, Fred smirked and turned to Ron. "Okay, Ronnie-kins, hand over the Sickles."

"Hey, we don't know for a fact yet!" Ron said defensively. "I'll give it to you after we find out for sure."

Fred grumbled but reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, until we find out whether or not they're spies for Voldemort, I say we just kind of…ignore them," Harry said. "Don't give them any real information, about Hogwarts or about the wizarding community, unless they push really hard."

"Well, what good is that going to do?" George asked, bewildered.

"They won't get what they're looking for!"

"What are they looking for?" Ron asked cluelessly.

Hermione, Fred, and Harry groaned. "Information, dolt," Hermione scolded. "Pay attention. I thought I said that already."

"Oh. What if they think we're being mean?"

"Let them think that, I'm not taking any chances, especially with Voldemort back and his Death Eaters congregating again. Agreed?"

They all silently nodded before they all turned and went into their respective bedrooms.

The next morning, Yugi woke up, dressed, and went downstairs. Harry was downstairs already, as was Kaiba.

"Morning," he greeted the two cheerfully.

Kaiba nodded at him. "Morning," Harry said frostily.

Yugi gave him a strange look before taking a seat next to Kaiba.

"Morning, Yugi," Mrs. Weasley said brightly. "What would you like to eat? There are eggs, French toast, and pancakes. Not to mention milk and orange juice and cereal."

"An egg and some pancakes please," Yugi yawned. "And a glass of orange juice." Harry pretended to be reading his old Transfiguration book until Kaiba chuckled dryly.

"You know, if you want to pretend to read, at least put your book right side up," Kaiba said.

Harry felt his cheeks burn. "Uhh…thanks…I can, uh, read upside down though…" It was a flat-out lie.

Yugi blinked at him. "You can? Even Kaiba-kun can't."

Kaiba grumbled and stood up, trench coat billowing out. "I'm going to e-mail Mokuba," he said to Yugi. "Anything you'd like him to say to your little friends?"

"Tell 'em we say hi and we got here safely. And we're having a lot of fun. And tell them to email us."

Kaiba nodded curtly and exited the room, leaving Harry alone with Yugi. Mrs. Weasley thumped the plate of food down in front of Yugi along with a glass of orange juice.

"Enjoy," she said cheerfully. Yugi nodded, picked up his fork, and began to devour the scrambled eggs.

Minutes later, Joey came staggering in, still rubbing his eyes. "Why do we have to get up so early?" he moaned.

"We're going shopping," Yugi shrugged.

"Can't we at least wait till eight o clock?"

Yugi shrugged. Mrs. Weasley came in with two plates of food for Harry and Joey. Joey started to shovel the food into his mouth. Harry started to smear some butter on his pancakes when Yugi chirped, "So, Harry, how's Hogwarts? Are the teachers nice?"

Harry stiffened and carved a whole chunk of butter out of the container by accident. He grumbled inwardly and started smearing the butter on the pancake anyway. "It's…okay I guess. Some teachers are nice, some aren't." He shrugged, mentally congratulating himself on his somewhat vague answer.

Yugi nodded absently before he stared at Harry. Harry squirmed under the piercing look. It felt as if Yugi was…searching his soul, as silly as it might sound.

But it was over in a second, and Harry began to wonder if anything had actually happened…

"Hey, Harry," Joey said. "I think you should stop now."

"Huh? What?" Harry asked, jerking out of his dream-like state. Then he stared at the bright, oily pancake. "Dang. I ruined it." He scooped up the pancake and sent it hurtling into the trash can.

Yugi finished off his last pancake. "I think I'll go see what Kaiba's up to…"

"Yeah, me too," Joey said, scraping off his plate. Yugi didn't even seem fazed at the fact that Joey had just finished off an extra large serving in the time it took Yugi to finish a rather small one.

They went into the living room, and Harry followed them, having finished his own meal. Yugi and Joey both raised an eyebrow at the sparks diving around the room, twisting into spirals and crackling in and out of sight, before approaching Kaiba and starting to talk amongst themselves quietly, Joey and Kaiba for once not arguing.

Harry suddenly got a sinking feeling in his stomach that they knew what he was trying to pull…

Especially when Yugi turned his head towards him and looked at him with crimson eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Again, I apologize for the long lack of updates. But I think I'm finally getting back on track. I finally made the chapter outlines, anyway. Before, this story was just going by what came to mind at the time…@.@

Review please!


	4. What They Heard in Knockturn Alley

Author's Notes: Ugh. I think I'm doing Harry's thoughts too much…the beginning of this chapter is Harry, but later on it'll be Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Kaiba thinking. The whole last half is Joey and Kaiba, and I like it a lot. They're sort of becoming friends…sheesh, can anyone tell me if Joey and Kaiba ever make a truce in the anime? Or do they just keep fighting? @.@

On a _really_ brighter note- this chapter was up within a week of the last one! I thought putting you guys through 3 months of waiting would be a bit painful, so this chapter is a page longer than normal and is up fairly soon. ^_^ *blows up balloons and throws confetti* Wow! And this chapter was…not scheduled…@.@ It just kind of…showed up by itself. *shrug* I liked it though, so I added it to the chapter outline.

And I forgot to do review responses for the last chapter! Gah! *whacks herself on the head* Oww…so they're at the end of this chapter.

****

Note: To all of you that read Harry Potter and the Duel Monsters, that's on hiatus, I think until after this fic, because all my good ideas are going to this fic because I love it. I'll have to do more brainstorming for that fic, and I don't really feel up to it at the time. *twitch* Please don't kill me…

Review Credit: Bakura's-Gurl, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, onlyHAUNTED, Sakura23, Blood Aura, Lyn/Lin, Anime Lover, Princess Krystal01, and Amber of Heart! 

Chapter 4

What They Heard in Knockturn Alley

Last Time:

Harry suddenly got a sinking feeling in his stomach that they knew what he was trying to pull…

Especially when Yugi turned his head towards him and looked at him with crimson eyes.

~*~

They stared at each other, Harry in utter shock and Yugi as if he did it all the time.

__

I could have sworn_ his eyes were purple before…_

But as quickly as his suspicions lasted, they vanished as Yugi blinked. "Hey, Harry, is something wrong? Why are you staring?"

His eyes were a light amethyst color again. 

Harry shook his head. _I must be hallucinating…no one can just change eye colors…_

But at least he was spared the trouble of answering Yugi's question. Mrs. Weasley swept in, dragging Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione behind her. Ryou and Malik were following the big crowd, talking.

"We're late," Mrs. Weasley announced. "Come on, we have to go." She tossed Ron a flowerpot. Yugi stared.

"Is that one of those Portkey things?" he asked.

"No, it's Floo Powder. You toss it into the fireplace and step into the fire."

The transfers all exclaimed, "WHAT?" at the same time. Harry and Ron grinned at each other.

"Okay, I've seen my fair share of weird things over my lifetime," Malik said, "but _this_ is insane."

"…Like you?" Bakura asked. Malik glared at him. "Umm…just kidding?"

"Like I was saying…you need to step into the fire," Mrs. Weasley said crossly, seeing as how they were no longer paying attention to her.

"You want us to burn ourselves up?" Ryou snapped, just noticing what she had said. "Forget it!"

Everyone stared. Yugi immediately noticed the transformation between Ryou and Bakura. Joey looked baffled until Malik told both him and Kaiba in a hushed tone. Looks of understanding flashed on both of their faces. "Oh, I get it!" Joey said.

"Get what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"R-er, nothing," Joey stammered.

"Does he always do that?" Fred asked, indicating Ryou.

"Do what?" Malik asked.

"Uhh…have violent outbursts?" George asked.

"Oh. Uh…sometimes, when he gets angry or he thinks something is stupid…"

It was a very inadequate explanation, especially since his hair had spiked up as well and hair didn't just do that by itself. But they took it for the time being- although their suspicions began to rise.

"Ba-Ryou, calm down," Yugi said, catching himself before he made the mistake.

Bakura grumbled something under his breath that didn't sound very nice, before disappearing and leaving a rather disoriented Ryou behind.

"Uh," Ryou said uncertainly, looking around at the staring group. Then he caught Malik's meaningful look that said 'I'll tell you later' and regained his composure. "So is it safe?" he asked.

Gradually the atmosphere in the room returned to normal. 

"Ron, Fred, will you demonstrate for them?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ron shrugged, threw a handful of the powder into the fire, and watched as the fire roared and began to shimmer green. He then stepped into the fire, yelling "Diagon Alley!" as he did.

Three yamis mentally told their hikaris, "This is insane."

And all three responded with "I know."

And Joey, being Joey, had a panic attack. "We have to step into the fire?" he squealed.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe," Hermione said. "Harry acted the same way the first time he traveled like this."

"A-all right," Joey stammered.

"Here, how about you go next?" Mrs. Weasley asked, holding the flowerpot to Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba actually looked surprised. "Actually, I was-"

"Scared?" Joey taunted.

Kaiba grumbled something that resembled "You wish" before extracting a handful of powder from the pot.

"Keep your elbows in, your eyes shut, and try not to breathe. Wait until you see Ron before you hop out of the fire, okay?" Mrs. Weasley instructed.

Kaiba was looking bewildered, and that almost never happened. /I wish I had a camera./ Yugi confessed to Yami, who chuckled.

"Right," he said. He confidently threw the powder into the fire and strode in. "Diagon Alley!"

He disappeared.

"Umm, I guess I'll go next," Joey said. Mrs. Weasley nodded, tilted the flowerpot towards Joey, and motioned for him to go. The fire had died down a little.

He followed Kaiba's lead and threw the powder into the fire. He eyed it doubtfully for a while before entering, though.

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik went next, followed by Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys. They were greeted with a frantic-looking Ron.

"Those two never came out!" he cried.

"Who? Joey and Kaiba?" Yugi demanded.

"Yeah," Ron said. "I think they might have ended up in…" He looked at Harry.

Everyone but Yugi, Ryou, and Malik groaned. Those three were looking confused.

"Knockturn Alley," they all said simultaneously. Unfortunately, this did nothing to explain why everyone had groaned, so they launched into a description of the place.

At the end of their tale, Yugi shivered and Bakura and Malik both quirked an eyebrow. "Hope they bring us back some souvenirs if that's really where they went…" Malik grinned.

"I hope _not_," Yugi said. "The place sounds creepy."

"Aw, you've had your share of creepy events," Bakura teased. "Another one shouldn't scare you too much."

Fred and George grinned at them and under his breath, George whispered to Harry, "They can't be all bad if they want to go to Knockturn Alley." This earned him a whack on the head by Mrs. Weasley, who had somehow managed to hear.

Yugi grumbled under his breath. Mrs. Weasley looked scandalized. "What if they run into Death Eaters there?" she fussed.

"Well then, let's just hope they're not there," Harry said wisely.

~*~

Kaiba was quickly finding out why he should have held his breath. The first time he breathed he began to choke on soot and could no longer even _attempt_ to spot Ron. He couldn't even see a foot in front of _himself_. Somehow, among the shoving flames, he managed not to drop his briefcase, which seemed like a trivial thing when he was losing his vision in an unfamiliar place.

So he could do nothing about it when he ended up face-down in a gloomy, desolate row of shops. Somehow, he knew this did _not_ fit the description of Diagon Alley that Mrs. Weasley had told them about before they had all gone to bed. He dragged himself up, grumbled discontentedly, rubbed his nose, and inspected his briefcase. All the Duel Monsters cards, his laptop, and his duel disk were all safe, though the case itself was smeared with soot. He brushed it off flippantly and was looking around for a sign that told him where he was when there was a loud thud and a groan behind him. He whirled around.

"Well, well, if it isn't the puppy," Kaiba smirked.

"Shut up, Kaiba, I have a headache and I'm most certainly _not_ in the mood to deal with you," Joey growled. Kaiba decided to leave him alone. He certainly didn't look as well as he was normally supposed to. For one thing, he was a lot paler than a normal, healthy human would be.

"Any clue where we are, Wheeler?" he asked instead.

Joey pointed at a sign. "Some place called Knockturn Alley. I think we fell out in the wrong place." He coughed and stood up, dusting himself off.

"Obviously," Kaiba snorted. "Let's go, we have to find a way out of here."

Joey muttered something about being ordered around but followed Kaiba anyway. He doubted he would have gotten very far if he had gone alone anyway, especially when a rather large crowd of black-robed men began to approach them.

"Whoa…freaks in black robes…think they're part of Malik's little group of Ghouls?" he asked, prodding Kaiba in the arm as they both slowly began to retreat, turning around and walking quickly the way they had come.

"They're missing the eye of Ra on the hood," Kaiba frowned. "Besides, I thought he disbanded them. And since when did he recruit so many _people_?"

The ominous silence and the lack of people on the streets was starting to get to both of them. When Kaiba's shoe scuffed against the cobblestone street as he slid it forward, it sent a jolt through both of their spines.

"Watch it, Kaiba," Joey growled. "The _last_ thing we want to do right now is attract their attention."

"As much as I would normally agree with your logic, Wheeler, I'm sorry to say that I think we already have," Kaiba said. Joey cursed under his breath.

"Then why are we retreating? We'll just eventually run into a dead end and be cornered. At least here we have space to run," Joey reasoned out, and stopped in his tracks.

Kaiba shrugged. "Good point." He raised his voice. "We noticed that you're following us," he said, turning around. "What do you want?"

A couple of them pulled out wands and the leader of the group walked up to them, holding out a scroll. "We won't hurt you if you tell us the truth, and believe me, we have ways of finding out," he threatened. "Do you have any information on these Millennium Items or the holders of these Items?" The scroll contained Yugi, Ryou, and Malik's pictures as well as a short bio and the names of the Items they currently held.

Kaiba was shocked speechless. Joey's eyes widened a fraction, but it went unnoticed by the Death Eaters. Seeing as how Kaiba wasn't in any mood to talk, Joey had to take over.

"Huh?" he asked. "Millennium whatsits?" _Play dumb, play dumb,_ he told himself mentally. _Act like you don't know anything… _"Sorry, don't know those guys. Who are they?"

"Our leader is searching for these Items," the leader said. "He intends to first kill the holders, and then take the Items by force if necessary. They are interfering with his plan. My name is Lucius Malfoy."

Actually, Malfoy found it thoroughly confusing. Most normal wizards would have screamed, run away, or begged for mercy already at seeing a Death Eater. When he stated his name, it didn't even cause a reaction. These two seemed completely ignorant of the wizarding ways. This only heightened his curiosity.

"Names?" he demanded.

Joey didn't miss a beat. "Tristan," he said.

Kaiba had to hold back a laugh. "Noa."

Joey quirked an eyebrow at Kaiba, who just shrugged.

Lucius frowned. Then these two weren't the companions of the Millennium Item holders. They were just older beginners.

"Have either of you seen or heard of Joey Wheeler or Seto Kaiba?" he asked.

__

What, now they're after us too? Joey groaned inwardly, but kept a straight face outwards. "Sorry, but no." _Guess they must not have our pictures. Or they would have recognized us in an instant._

"How long is this interrogation going to last?" Kaiba snapped.

"Not much longer, seeing as how you have almost no information for us," Lucius said smoothly. 

"By the way, could you please show us the way to Diagon Alley?" Joey asked.

"What for?" Lucius asked suspiciously.

Too late, Joey realized that they were probably against Hogwarts. It all started to click into place. They were Voldemort's Death Eaters. And they were having a casual conversation with him and Kaiba. This was just too weird.

"Oh, I have to meet up with my sister, Serena. You know, she's really mad about having to go to Hogwarts. She'd much rather go somewhere else. She hates Dumbledore, says he's a senile old fool. Come to think of it, I do too." _Whoa, where did that come from?_ Joey asked himself.

Malfoy smirked. "Yes, he is, and any enemy of Dumbledore is a friend of mine. All you have to do is go down this street and turn right at the shop with the dead hands in the window. Nice meeting you, Tristan, Noa." And the group all moved away.

"D-dead hands?" Joey stammered. "I think I'm gonna be sick…what kind of place is this anyway?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at Joey, but ignored that. "Nice story. Wasn't your sister's name Serenity?"

"Yeah, it is. Had to change it a little, or she might've been in danger. Serenity isn't really such a common name. At least, I don't _think_ it is…"

"Serena's not much better," Kaiba pointed out.

"At least it's not Serenity," Joey countered.

"I didn't know you could act so well," Kaiba remarked.

"I guess three years of drama class at school would be the reason for that," Joey shrugged. "Thanks, anyway. I knew it would have to come in handy _sometime_."

"Do you know who those people were?" Kaiba asked him.

"I _think_ they were Voldemort's Death Eaters," Joey said. "Of course, I'm not all that sure…"

"We were having a casual conversation with _Death Eaters_?" Kaiba spluttered. Then he sighed. _I really need to work on not sounding stupid…I'm losing my touch…_

"My thoughts exactly," Joey said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. They began to walk down the street. "I was wondering why they hadn't just pulled out their wands and jinxed us."

"Maybe because we weren't openly supporting Dumbledore like some of those other fools," Kaiba suggested. "Hey, isn't this the shop?"

Joey glanced in the window and shuddered, darting past it and into the alleyway behind it. "Ew. That's really gross."

Kaiba pointed at the snow-white building now looming above them. "We've found Gringotts. Do you think we should wait there for the rest of the group?"

"I suppose, but we'll miss our shopping time," Joey grumbled.

"Better than going back to the shop with the dead hands," Kaiba teased.

"Why you-!"

But they were spared from fighting by a frantic Yugi running towards them. "Joey! Kaiba! Where have you been? We were all looking for you, we didn't get _any_ shopping done!"

"In Knockturn Alley," Joey said promptly. 

"You were _where_?" Yugi screamed. "Mrs. Weasley said that place was _dangerous_! Did you-"

"Hey, Yugi," Joey interrupted.

"What?"

"Shut up for a sec, will ya?"

"Huh? Why?"

"We've got a _way_ bigger problem than what's in the past…get Ryou and Malik, will you? We need to talk."

~Meanwhile, in another part of Diagon Alley…~

"We will _not_ blow up that apothecary! It's too flammable!"

"That's what makes it fun!"

"But then we wouldn't have any other stores to blow up!"

"Then we'll go somewhere else!"

"LIKE WHERE?"

"Like Knockturn Alley!"

"And how are we supposed to get there?"

"Uh…"

"My point exactly."

"I hate it when you're right…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I loved this chapter…but then again, I like Joey and Kaiba, so…^^;; Anyway, that's just me. I'm sorry if there isn't enough Ryou and Malik for you guys, but I'm trying my best. Remember, this fic centers around Yugi and Yami, so there'll be more of those two than anyone else.

****

Note: Can anyone tell me if it's the Eye of Ra, or the Eye of Horus that's on the Millennium Items and on the capes of the Ghouls (Rare Hunters)? Also, this is important for the next chapter- **Does anyone know what Malik's favorite Duel Monster is? **I thought it might be the Winged Dragon of Ra, but…that's just me with my poor character analysis skills. Whoever tells me first will have the next chapter dedicated to them or something. ^_^

Also, I use a weird mix of Japanese and non-Japanese names. I got "Ghouls", which are the Rare Hunters in the dub, from YuGiOh! Worldwide Edition for GameBoy Advance and some fanfiction. I use Malik and Ryou, but I also use Joey and Serenity. If Malik's sister shows up, she'll probably be Isis, not Ishizu because I find that kind of weird. I just use whichever name I prefer for each character.

****

Review Responses for Chapters 3 and 4:

****

Princess Krystal01- Yeah. I can't imagine it either. Except he's not a spy, Harry just thinks that because he didn't hear enough of their conversation. Yugi's been sent to Dumbledore to help fight off the spies. He's not _a_ spy.

****

Blood Aura- I lost you? T.T Umm…I'll try to explain it…okay. Harry was the only one who overheard what they had been talking about, but because of Fred and George making noise, he couldn't hear it all. He only heard stuff about Voldemort and spies, so he's suspicious of them and asks everyone to close off from them, not wanting to take any chances. He doesn't want to give out any information about Hogwarts, again, because he's suspicious. Because Yami can usually analyze situations better than Yugi, at the end of the chapter, he realizes why Harry is basically ignoring them, and tells Joey and Kaiba about it.

****

Dragona 2007 and The Ring's Spirit- I don't really have a reason for Joey being there, other than to add some humor, although I _have_ read some fics in which Joey played a role in Ancient Egypt, though I doubt that that's actually canon. I don't read the manga, and I've only seen up in the anime to what WB aired (dubbed version *growls*) so I'm not really all that sure. If he was part of Ancient Egypt, I wouldn't know. I think he would be pretty good with a wand though. *blink* You could say he's a really late beginner? *shrug* Inadequate explanation, I know. I hope it doesn't stop you guys from continuing to read the fic. 

****

OnlyHAUNTED- Chapter 2: Good question. Bakura has the Eye and the Ring, Malik has the Rod (although at the end of Battle City I _believe_ he gives it to Yugi, I'm just leaving that part out because I'm not sure), and Yugi has the Puzzle and the Necklace. Shadi has the Key and the Scales, but he doesn't really show up in this fic. This leaves Kaiba and Joey with nothing but their wands, although Kaiba did wield the Rod in Ancient Egypt (I think). And yes, Umbridge will suffer horribly. I hope. And chapter 3: No romance, so you have nothing to worry about with the Ginny thing. Eh heh. Sorry for the lack of updates and the yaoi thing…o.O;; Also, I admit I was going out of my way to make the characters not too OOC but I think that's screwing it up, so in this chapter Kaiba was really kinda OOC… Also, the plot holes, I think I've got a slight problem with that too, so I'll try to close them up later. Thanks for the advice…didn't really mind the lecturing ^.~ 

****

ChibiMalik- Fortunately for you, I wasn't planning to have any pairings. I can't really imagine why Malik would suddenly like Ginny or anything…they just don't go together…

****

Shikami- Oh. When Kaiba gets mad, he fights with Joey. When they fight in such a small space…things tend to get broken… ^^;; Thanks for the review!

****

Bakura's-Gurl- Chapter 2: You did? O.O Thanks!! Here's your update… Chapter 3: -_- I hate it when the reviewers have such power over the author…there was a small part with Bakura and Malik in this chapter. Thanks for the steak idea, I think I'll use it later (and I'll give you credit). I plan to have more Ryou and Malik in the fic later because they're so cool…not to mention funny…

****

Quatre Winner- (chapter 2) Ack. Lol!

*Kaiba walks past me giggling over review* 

Kaiba: What…does it say?

Kirbie: NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! *laughing hysterically*

Kaiba: YOU'RE LYING! I KNEW IT! HAHAHAHAHA! I STILL HAVE MY TOUCH!

Kirbie: *blink* Uhh…yes…I have to agree with Quatre Winner on this one…

Kaiba: What did they say??

Kirbie: NOTHING! I TOLD YOU!

Kaiba: GIMME THAT! *dives on top of Kirbie, wrestling for the paper* Give…it…to me!!

-_-;; Yeah…

****

Sakura23- I was planning on that…the result will be more humor in the fic…thanks for the idea and the review, anyway!

****

Curtis Zidane Ziraa- Sure. Just leave me your email address. I hate cliffies too when I'm reading them, but I LOVE writing them! Here's your update!

****

Anime Lover- He's just worried about Voldemort coming back and killing more people. They'll become friends later though. Thanks for the review!

Expect another chapter on Christmas, but it might start to slow down again after a while… 

****

Next up: The YGO gang talks about what Joey and Kaiba heard in Knockturn Alley. And then they go shopping.

The purple button is calling you…please review!


	5. Welcome to Diagon Alley

Author's Notes: x.X Looks like I couldn't keep my promise. I had a ski trip (conveniently, it got landed on Christmas) and then my mom cut my Internet connection (apparently because a) I go online too much and b) I have a piano competition in January and she's raised my practice time per day to almost two hours. .;;). Also, I couldn't write because of the piano, and once I _did_ write this chapter, I couldn't post it because of the Internet problem. I'm _really_ sorry and I hope that since it's winter break, I can write a lot more. Once this piano competition is over, I'll have school exams, which leaves me with about zero hours to write…-_-;; Although after _that_ I'll basically be freed up again unless my piano teacher forces me to join a duet competition with this fifth grade kid because he doesn't have a partner…X.X;;

Two other things contributed to the delay of the chapter. First thing was me starting to lack interest in YuGiOh (*gasp* the day finally came!). If anyone really cares, Inuyasha's replacing it. The second thing is described below. I guess you could consider it writer's block…

This chapter was a real killer to write. Unlike most people, I really dislike writing Diagon Alley scenes, so I made myself come up with something interesting that wouldn't totally disrupt the plotline…but it didn't really help me get started any, because it comes near the end. Let me warn you though, this idea comes at the cost of a pretty nasty cliffhanger at the end. . I am _seriously_ evil. I love writing cliffhangers, yet I never like reading them. Then again, who does?

Beware a long, long chapter ahead to make up for the delay. The wand scene itself is eight pages. o.O;;

****

Review Credit: onlyHAUNTED, shadow-demon18b, Amber of Heart, Riye Link/Reue, Princess Krystal01, arikandrishin, Blood Aura, Chibi-claire, Maruken, Anime Lover, Yami-Bakura's-little-thief, ruth 4 kai, and Selene-Yugi!

Chapter Dedication: **onlyHAUNTED** for telling me about Malik's favorite Duel Monster.

Chapter 5

Welcome to Diagon Alley

They found Malik and Bakura arguing outside the Apothecary, still trying to figure out if they should blow it up or not.

"Guys, cut it out," Yugi said in an exasperated tone. "We're not here to blow things up, we're here to shop."

"Besides, we've got something to talk to you about," Joey added.

"I still think we should blow the place up."

"And who's going to pay for the repairs?"

"Are you even _listening_ to us?" Yugi asked.

"No, not really."

"I thought so," Yugi sighed. "What if we said that Death Eaters were in Knockturn Alley and were out to kill us?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…so we have to talk about that?"

"Pretty much, yes," Joey said.

"I think blowing up the Apothecary would be much more fun then talking about Death Eaters trying to kill us," Malik said.

"They're hopeless," Kaiba said, shaking his head. "Let's just leave them to their strange explosive fantasies."

"But this is important!"

"I don't think they care," Joey said, looking at the two who had immediately started bickering again. "We can tell them on the way back or something. Right now, we have to find the Weasleys."

"I think it's safe to say that those two won't be moving anywhere for a while," Kaiba said. "Let's go."

They had barely turned around when Mrs. Weasley arrived, out of breath and very worried, with the rest of the group right behind her.

"Where were you? Did you land in Knockturn Alley? I knew we should have sent someone with you-"

"Mum, I don't think the fireplace would fit two people," Ron said.

"What's with them?" Harry asked Yugi, pointing at Malik and Bakura.

"They're just arguing about…stuff…"

"Oh…"

"Well, you're all safe, thankfully, so let's begin the shopping. I think if we split up, we can get the most done, but we all need to meet at Ollivanders for Yugi and his friends to buy their wands. Agreed?"

"Sure," Fred shrugged.

"Oh! Mrs. Weasley, how are we supposed to shop? We don't have wizard money…"

"Gringotts has an exchange system," Mrs. Weasley explained cheerfully. "I'm sure you all have some money. But we could always lend you some."

"Eh. No need. Hey Kaiba…" Joey started.

Kaiba groaned. "Let me guess, you want me to lend you some money…"

"Umm…yeah. Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Sometimes I wonder why I do these things," Kaiba muttered to himself. "Fine, fine, just don't bother me on the way back or to Hogwarts."

"YES!" Joey started to jump up and down in the air.

"You might want to calm down, Joey," Malik called. "You're getting funny stares."

"Oh. Sorry," Joey blushed, calming down. "Let's go!"

After they had all exchanged their money, with Kaiba having to make a few more loans, Mrs. Weasley handed them all a supply list. "In case you lost yours," she told them. "I think we should go to Flourish and Blotts first. They sell books," she explained.

Everyone nodded. The rest of the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione had already split up to go buy their own supplies.

Yugi looked at his supply list.

****

~Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry~

__

Uniform

You will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

****

All pupils' clothing must be clearly labeled with name tags. There is no need to get new ones if your previous clothing still fits.

__

Books

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk

Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

He scanned over the rest. "This stuff looks pretty expensive," he commented. "I'm not sure I'll have enough money left over for the school year."

"Well, we might have to bargain a little and get some stuff secondhand, or you could just borrow more from Kaiba-"

"I already gave you money! _What else do you want_?" Kaiba bellowed.

"On second thought…I think I have enough money," Yugi said quickly, backing away from the irate Kaiba.

"We're here," Mrs. Weasley said hastily, opening the door for them. "Come on, get the books and pay for them, we're pressed for time."

Once they had gotten all their books, they paid for them and left for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Mrs. Weasley said she'd go buy them some ice cream to eat while they walked the fairly long distance back to the Apothecary, so they entered alone.

"Hogwarts?" a short, squat, smiling witch asked them as they walked in the door.

"Yes," Ryou said, having finally gotten control back from his yami.

"We just got a new installment of chairs, so there's plenty. How about you all have a seat?"

Bewildered, they all sat down in one of the swiveling, aqua blue chairs. "One of my assistants will be out to help each of you, but until then, just stay seated. You'll have to stand for a while as we get you your robes, so rest up."

Swiveling around, Joey saw another boy being fitted a few seats away from them. "Hello," the boy greeted him. He had pale skin, a pointy face, and light silver hair.

Kaiba scanned the boy, immediately not liking what he saw. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were already arguing among themselves again. Or rather, Yami, Bakura, and Malik. Yami was trying to dissuade them from setting fire to the boy's newly fitted robes. Bakura thought it would be too boring, and would rather set fire to Yami's hair, which didn't sit well with the former pharaoh. Malik just wanted to cause trouble. Pretty soon, the fight had erupted into loud yelling.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Interesting company you have there," he said, nodding towards the Millennium Item trio. 

Kaiba shrugged. "They were just arguing about blowing up the Apothecary about an hour ago. We've gotten used to it."

"My name's Draco Malfoy," Malfoy introduced himself. "I'm a fifth year at Hogwarts. Are you all first years? I've never seen you before."

"Actually, we're transferring into fifth year," Joey said. "My name's Joey Wheeler."

"Seto Kaiba."

"I see. Well, I suppose I'd better warn you beforehand to watch who you associate with. Have you ever heard of the Weasleys?"

"Yes, we're staying with them until we arrive at Hogwarts," Joey said.

"Well, distance yourself from them as soon as possible. If you hang around with people like that, it'll rub off on you."

"Mmm-hmm…"

"Are you Muggle-born, half-and-half, or full wizard?" Malfoy asked.

"…"

"Umm…we-"

"You two, Flora and Lily are ready to take your measurements and find you some robes," Madam Malkin said, coming in from the back room and thankfully saving Joey from having to answer his question, seeing as how Kaiba was remaining silent.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you at Hogwarts," Malfoy drawled as they hopped off the chairs.

"Mmm," Joey agreed. He and Kaiba hurried away into the back room.

After they had all gotten their clothing, the yamis in control to make sure the robes would fit them as well, they went outside where they saw Mrs. Weasley balancing several ice cream cones.

"It's about time," she said, handing them all ice cream. "It was starting to melt. Come on, the Apothecary's next."

"Hmm," Bakura said. "I still think we should-"

"No, and that's final," Malik said firmly.

"Aww…"

They finished their ice cream and went inside the shop. While Mrs. Weasley inquired about some basic potion ingredients for them, Bakura was contemplating stealing a unicorn horn.

"Maybe I could spear someone on the tip," he suggested. "Or sell it. It's pretty expensive."

"Not long enough to stab someone," Malik disagreed. "Not pointy enough either. I think you should leave it or sell it."

"Bakura, is all you ever think about stealing and killing people?"

Bakura shrugged. "It's fun and infinitely amusing," he said. "Gives me something to do in my spare time, anyway."

"Gah…"

"Remind me not to get on his bad side," Joey muttered to Yugi, who nodded.

"All right, time to go," Mrs. Weasley said. Making a split-second decision not to steal it because most likely it wouldn't help him any, Bakura left with the others.

"I think we should get an owl," Yugi told the others. "Maybe just to share, so we can write mail to the rest of our friends."

"Dumbledore told me he'd spell my computer so it would work in Hogwarts," Kaiba said. "We could just send e-mail. It would be more convenient and we wouldn't spend as much money."

"Suit yourself, but I'm going to get an owl," Yugi said. "Anybody else?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to help you pick one out," Ryou said. "We can all share." He and Joey followed Yugi inside. They came out with a tawny owl with a white blaze shaped like a moon on its forehead.

"What do you want to name it?" Joey asked.

"I don't know," Yugi shrugged. "I was thinking of Crescent, because of the moon on its forehead…"

"Hmm. I guess it'll do," Kaiba said. "I think Mrs. Weasley is waiting at the cauldron place."

As they walked there, Joey suddenly said, "Dumbledore's spelling your computer?"

"I believe so," Kaiba said. "What's it to you?"

"Ask him if he can spell our duel disks as well," Joey said. "I don't think I'd be able to live a whole year without seeing holographic Duel Monsters."

"Fine, fine…"

They all bought pewter, size 2 cauldrons, although Joey wanted to get a solid gold one. Then they all bought collapsible telescopes, a nice set of brass scales each, and crystal phials. 

"That should do it," Mrs. Weasley said happily. "Now all that's left is…wands."

They headed to Ollivanders, where Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were already waiting.

"What exactly is _this_ place?" Malik demanded, staring in consternation at the narrow, run-down shop squeezed between a small restaurant and a brick wall.

"Ollivanders," Mrs. Weasley chirped cheerfully. "It's the best place for wands. Well, shall we go in then?"

~~I don't like this place. Something about it makes me think that something bad is going to happen once we enter it.~~

~Relax, Bakura. It's just a shop like all the others we've been to. It's just smaller and dustier, and probably older, is all.~

Still, Ryou eyed the place with some suspicion before following Malik and Joey inside.

"Something wrong, Ryou?" Yugi asked, seeing the look on Ryou's face.

Ryou waited until the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione had passed through before whispering to Yugi and Malik, "Bakura thinks there's something off about this place, that's all."

"Oh. Well, I still don't think you should take it too lightly. We're basically magnets for trouble- I wouldn't be surprised if our first somewhat peaceful vacation turned into another one of those life-threatening dueling disasters," Yugi joked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure you should joke about that kind of stuff, Yugi," Malik told him. "It just might turn into one. I felt it as well, and so did my yami."

/Yami, you felt anything like that so far?/

//The feeling's all over this shop. I think we should leave, Yugi. It must be major if all three of us are feeling it.//

/I'd listen to you if I could, but we need to get wands for Hogwarts. I'm sure it'll be fine./ But Yugi spoke with more confidence than he actually felt. 

"Yami felt the same," Yugi reported, seeing Ryou and Malik's expectant looks. "He keeps telling me to leave."

"Pretty strange, isn't it," Ryou commented. "But I think we should go. We might be holding the rest of them up."

They arrived to see Joey wave a wand around and blast half the ornaments off the front desk. Yugi blinked. 

"Umm…"

An old man with pale, shining eyes turned around to scrutinize them. "Good afternoon, my name is Mr. Ollivander…"

"Ehh…hello?" Ryou said uncertainly.

~He's got pretty strange eyes.~

~~Definitely.~~

"I'll be taking your measurements as you come up to get your wand, but right now you can just wait with Mr. Kaiba over there," Mr. Ollivander said vaguely, still focused on the heaps of boxes piled at his feet.

"He does seem to be a tricky customer, doesn't he," Mr. Ollivander commented to Mrs. Weasley, nodding at Joey, who waved another wand and nearly blew a hole with a six inch radius straight through the side wall that led to the restaurant.

"Uhh…whoops?" Joey said sheepishly, dropping the wand instantly. "I guess that one's not it."

Mr. Ollivander's eyes glittered as he swooped over to examine the hole. "I haven't had a tricky customer like you since Mr. Potter over there," he remarked. "No need to worry about this, I can patch it up in no time. Carry on, carry on."

Joey picked up the next wand, and ignoring Mr. Ollivander's prattle about the type of wood and what was in it, brought it down with a sharp swish.

He was totally unprepared for what came next.

A golden light emitted off the wand and proceeded to engulf Joey as well until he was glowing yellow. When the light died down, Joey blinked.

"Umm…was it _supposed_ to do that?"

"Yes," Mr. Ollivander said. "Hold onto that until I finish with these four over here."

Joey nodded and stepped off to the side.

"Mr. Kaiba, if you please?" Mr. Ollivander asked. "Which is your wand arm?"

"My right one," Kaiba said tersely.

Mr. Ollivander then proceeded to measure his right arm, followed by his left arm. The tape measurer then began to measure from his shoulder to his elbow on both arms, from his knee to the ground, from his elbows to his fingers, around his head, and then from his shoulder to the floor. Kaiba looked rather annoyed at it while Mr. Ollivander just flitted around, removing boxes from cabinets and shelving the ones Joey had used.

When the tape measurer stretched up to measure the distance between Kaiba's nostrils, he swatted it away violently, having had enough of the tape measurer taking numbers in strange places. It crumpled to the ground in a heap near a corner.

"Why exactly do you need measurements from my _nostrils_ to pick a suitable _wand_?" Kaiba demanded.

"Every aspect counts, so I would advise you not to mislead the tape measurer," Mr. Ollivander suggested, waving his wand and summoning the tape measurer to him. "You may begin testing those wands, while I set the tape measurer on Mr. Motou here." Yugi took an involuntary step back.

"I would prefer for it not to measure between my nostrils," he said, alarmed.

"We'll see," Mr. Ollivander said, and flicked his wand at it. It immediately started measuring Yugi's right arm. He began to question Ryou about his wand arm before he was distracted by Kaiba shattering several dusty glass vases with a flick of the wand.

Kaiba actually looked flustered. "I could pay for that," he said.

"No need, you'll find that magic is very handy in some situations," Mr. Ollivander said, looking rather startled. "_Reparo_."

The glass fragments began to fly around, piecing themselves together. Kaiba's eyebrows rose.

"Continue," Mr. Ollivander said, turning back around. "I happen to have two tape measurers today, so, Mr. Bakura, which is your wand arm?"

"I think Malik wants to go first," Ryou said, grinning mischievously.

"I do?"

"Splendid!" Mr. Ollivander cried, swooping down on Malik and beginning to measure his arms.

Bakura was snickering from inside his soul room.

"Ryou…" Malik growled. "I'm gonna get you for that…"

Just then, a beam of red and black light went whizzing by them from Kaiba's direction, singing the tips of Ryou's hair and burning a rather large hole in the wall behind him.

Now, even if the hair _is_ natural, it takes a lot of brushing to make sure the hair doesn't get tangled. And having the edges burned off does _not_ make it look better. Naturally, this ticked Bakura off quite a bit.

"KAIBAAAAA!!"

Kaiba started snickering. "You look really nice like that, Bakura."

Bakura grabbed Joey's wand. "You'll pay for that!" A huge jet of purple light exploded from the tip of the wand, heading straight for Kaiba, who somehow managed to sidestep it. It slammed into a shelf crammed with wand boxes. The shelf literally exploded, sending boxes flying everywhere. One hit Yugi on the head. Another crashed into the tape measurer, which promptly went flying back to Mr. Ollivander's pocket. One could just imagine it quaking in fear, curled up in a corner of the pocket. 

"I'M FREE!" Yugi cried happily, jumping up and down.

"Can you fix _that_ as well?" Kaiba asked.

"Thankfully, yes," Mr. Ollivander sighed. "Mr. Bakura, please refrain from grabbing anyone else's wands while in this store. Since you can't use someone else's wand as effectively, naturally the results wouldn't be as pleasing as if you used your own wand to do it."

"So…you're saying…if I used _my_ wand to blast Kaiba…it would burn down _his_ hair instead of just hitting a bunch of shelves?"

"…"

"Malik, _give me_ _the tape measurer!!_"

"Take the damn thing!" Malik yelled, pushing it at Bakura. Once Bakura had it, he joined Yugi in screaming "I'M FREE!", but he didn't jump up and down.

"Remind me never to take them wand shopping ever again," Mrs. Weasley muttered to Harry, who was staring in complete awe.

Ryou took over control, whacking away the tape measurer. "You do strange things even to sane people," he told it. "I think you've made all of them insane."

"More so than they already are," Kaiba snorted, waving another wand.

"No wait don't aim it at my hair again GAHHH!" Ryou said frantically, diving aside as a jet of light struck the ground right where he had been standing a moment before.

"They're bang out of order, really," Ron said with an incredulous yet amused look on his face.

"Definitely," Harry agreed.

Fred and George grinned. "They definitely can't be working for Voldemort. How could guys like _these_ kill people?"

Kaiba picked up another wand and gave it a swish. This time, nothing destructive happened, although Ryou, Malik, Yugi, and Joey had all instinctively flattened themselves against the floor. Instead, the wand began to glow blue before the same thing that happened to Joey, happened to Kaiba. The light then faded away.

"Well, there's your wand," Mr. Ollivander said faintly, looking around at the damage done to his shop. "Next…Mr. Bakura?"

Hermione winced. "I'm not quite sure I want to stick around and see what happens with the last three," she began.

"Guys," Mrs. Weasley called. "We'll wait outside and go buy you some more ice cream. Come out when you're done." And with that, every one of them left, though Fred and George did seem a bit reluctant.

"You know what? I think they're scared," Bakura laughed.

"We already had ice cream," Yugi said, frowning, as Mr. Ollivander pushed a wand box into his arms and demanded that he try it. Bakura and Yugi simultaneously waved their wands, blowing two small holes in the roof.

"Umm…"

"Never mind, drop the wands, drop the wands," Mr. Ollivander said, beginning to pile boxes on the floor and on the spindly old chair. "Keep trying."

Bakura seemed very happy at the increasing amount of damage they were doing to the shop. After they had cracked the front desk and split it down the middle, blasted apart another shelf, and blown another hole in the wall, they finally found suitable wands. Yugi began to glow red, and Bakura glowed green before they stepped aside for Malik to test out his wands.

Malik by far _caused_ the most damage to the shop, outdoing even Kaiba. One of his beams of light nearly sliced off the center tip on Yugi's hair, which made Yami pretty angry. After he nearly singed Bakura's hair again, the two of them started blasting him with their wands. However, they kept missing and instead caused large holes to appear in the sides of the shop. 

After Malik finally found his wand, he began to glow violet. His wand vibrated fiercely, yet he couldn't seem to drop it. Slowly, one by one, the rest of their wands began to vibrate as well, glowing their respective colors again. The room was plunged into shadows. Behind Yugi was the Dark Magician, his staff poised for an attack. Behind Kaiba, the Blue Eyes White Dragon stretched its wings and roared. The Red Eyes Black Dragon materialized beside Joey, flapping its wings and charging up for a fireball attack. The Change of Heart appeared above Bakura, soaring around his head. And behind Malik rose the mighty Winged Dragon of Ra, which made the whole room shake and tremble and caused the air to haze over.

Then beams of light shot out from all the wands, criss-crossing across the room and forming an arc across all their heads.

And outside the shop, people screamed and panicked as the Dark Mark was shot into the sky yet again, glimmering as the setting sun illuminated its outline. 

o.O;; That was strange. Nasty cliffhanger, is it not? . I feel sorry for Mr. Ollivander, ruining his shop like that. ^.~

Sorry about the delay. I'd _like_ to have at least 80 reviews by the time I post the next chapter, but it'll still be up as soon as I finish it, I promise.

FF.Net is being a *beep* (can't say it or I'd have to raise the rating), so now I can't leave you guys author's notes if something comes up and I already posted a chapter. I was thinking of doing review responses in a separate chapter about every five chapters or so, but with the new rule, I don't think I can. Which sucks, because I hate taking up chapter space for review responses.

****

Review Responses

onlyHAUNTED- Hmm. I guess I'm not the only one who's confused. Thanks for the review and your opinion on Malik's favorite Duel Monster. Hope you liked this chapter too.

****

arikandrishin- Maybe. I'm not quite sure yet, if I do it probably won't be _that_ much.

****

Blood Aura- Well, in the second book where Harry ended up in Knockturn Alley, it seemed like they didn't know where it was because they were looking for it. And yes, it was Bakura and Malik talking, but Ryou found it amusing so he didn't try and stop them. …or something like that.

****

Princess Krystal01- He found out that they were going to Hogwarts with Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. Same place he found out about the Millennium Item holders going to Hogwarts too, I guess.

****

Maruken- Yup, Mariku exists but I'm not sure what I'll be calling him yet, which is why he hasn't made any big appearances yet. Once I figure that out, he'll probably start popping up here and there with the other yamis.

****

Yami-Bakura's-little-thief- You're welcome. ^.^

To the rest of you, thanks for reviewing!!

Review please!!


	6. First Move

Chapter 6

First Move

As the monsters faded away into violet fog and the shadows receded, they all stared at each other in awe as the mist swirled around their feet.

Mr. Ollivander raised an eyebrow. "A rather…extravagant reaction, but a positive reaction all the same. I suppose these five wands are linked in some way or another, but we will never really know for sure, will we? After all, the wand chooses the wizard, no matter what other way it looks. Very well, that will be seven Galleons for each wand." As they were paying, they began to talk about the unusual event.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Kaiba asked rather frostily.

"I'm not sure, really," Yugi and Ryou said at the same time.

"Exactly what it looked like, Kaiba," Joey shrugged. "A lot of light and a bunch of Duel Monsters popping up out of nowhere."

Kaiba snorted. "Wheeler, I don't think they have a small enough unit of measurement to measure how much IQ you have."

"Watch it, K-"

That was when the glass display window shattered, putting a hole in the wall across from them. Everyone instinctively ducked and then looked in that direction, where people were frantically dashing every which way.

"What's going on out there?" Bakura asked, switching with Ryou. "Did someone beat us to blowing up the Apothecary?"

Malik groaned. "I don't think so," he told him.

"Aww…"

They stepped out of the rather peaceful shop to see that the sun was rapidly setting and people were screaming and running about, tripping over each other and crowding into any stores they could find. The streets were quickly being emptied, and experienced-looking wizards were heading down different alleys with varying degrees of stress showing on their faces.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked a nearby man who was shoving his way past them into the restaurant bordering Ollivanders. The incident with the wands was temporarily pushed away to deal with this new crisis.

The man pointed into the air and leapt into the building, slamming the door after him.

"Well, excuse you," Joey said, staring after the man. "I wonder what was wrong with _him_."

"Guys, look!" Yugi cried.

"What…exactly…is that?" Joey asked, looking at the twinkling green sign.

"The Dark Mark!" someone screamed off in the distance, causing another wave of panic as the crowds swarmed towards Flourish and Blotts, one of the largest stores around. Red sparks were flying all through the air.

"That answers your question, Wheeler," Kaiba said.

"I wonder what's so bad about it. It's just floating in the sky, it's not like it's hurting anyone," Ryou wondered.

"Ow!" Joey cried as one of the wizards running by knocked him over by accident. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

The wizard glared at him. "What are _you_ doing just standing around, anyway? Get into one of the shops!" With that, there was a crack and he disappeared.

Yugi helped Joey get up. "That was…odd," he said, staring at the place where the man had been standing before.

"Damn-" Joey muttered something very inappropriate under his breath, but Yugi chose not to comment as a familiar voice pierced the air from behind them.

"Yugi! Ryou! Joey! Kaiba! Malik!"

They turned at the sound of their names being called. Mrs. Weasley was running towards them, looking anxious and frightened. "What are you _doing_ just _standing_ here in the middle of an attack? _Move_!"

They moved. They had no time to ask what was going on as Mrs. Weasley practically shoved them down the streets to the imposing-looking bank. After they had found the rest of the group in Gringotts, the five began to question them.

"What was that thing? Why was everyone freaking out?" Joey asked.

"It's Voldemort's sign. Back when he was in complete and total control, the thing would be up all over the place, put up by Death Eaters or possibly even by Voldemort himself. And the last time it was seen was last year at the Quidditch World Cup, the year he regained a solid body."

"So this could mean that he's returning to power?" Ryou asked.

"…I guess." Mrs. Weasley was wringing her hands in utter panic, so they decided not to interrogate her any further. She didn't much look like she wanted to talk about it anyway.

"Hmm…" Retreating into a corner, the five began to talk amongst themselves until they were cut off by the ground shaking and a loud thud.

"What was that?" Yugi asked, alarmed.

"It sounds…"

Thud.

Thump.

"…like it's getting closer."

With a deafening crack, the whole right wall toppled with a mighty crash. There stood a gigantic skeleton mammoth with long tusks. Familiar wisps of violet-black swirled around its legs, dissipating even as they stared at it in consternation.

"No way!" Joey cried, eyes widening.

"Is that the Mammoth Graveyard?" Malik stared.

"That isn't funny, guys," Yugi said, alarmed. "Call it back."

"But we're not doing it!" Ryou and Malik protested at the same time, holding up their hands.

Yugi shot nervous looks behind him to where Harry and his friends were staring in awe. "Then send it back anyway…"

Ryou raised a hand and concentrated, but received only a bolt of energy for his trouble. He barely managed to remain standing. Malik went over to support him.

"What happened?" Kaiba and Malik demanded.

"Something's suspending the monster in this dimension. I can't send it back without further revealing my powers."

"It's _what_?" Yugi asked.

/Yami, have you ever heard of something like this before?/

I believe it might have been done before, but I have never witnessed it myself. Our enemy is not one to be trifled with, Yugi. Watch yourself.

/I will./ Yugi turned his attention back to the crisis at hand.

"Well, we have to get rid of it _somehow_," Joey reasoned. "That thing looks like it could run down the whole of Diagon Alley without even breaking out a sweat."

Kaiba looked at Joey, animosity forgotten for the time being. "We could banish this monster back to the Shadow Realm where it belongs, except…"

"Except what? This had better be something really _really_ small, or we're toast."

Kaiba glanced back at the crowd of people huddled in the destroyed bank. "It's not something that you wouldn't be able to do, actually…" He held up a hand, curbing Joey's protests. "If we moved some of these people, then…"

Ryou realized what he was saying. "Right, then we'd have free reign to fix this situation. Joey, would you mind getting these people to Flourish and Blotts?"

Joey nodded. "Sure." He turned around and began urging people to stand up and move. "C'mon, go already! You don't _want_ to be killed, do you?"

"But what about Yugi and the others?" Hermione cried desperately as they were swept along with the crowd. "Why aren't they going?"

"They'll be fine," a familiar voice with a heavy accent assured her.

"Joey!" Ron cried. "But they don't even know any spells yet, it's their first year, right?"

"Like I said, they'll be fine." The conviction in those chocolate-brown eyes was enough to convince Harry, Ron, and Hermione that he was telling the truth. "For now, though, you need to get out of here."

"But we could be of some use," Harry protested, suspicion of the group temporarily gone. "We know some spells that could help-"

"Yeah, we got enough training last year, what with the Triwizard Tournament and all-"

"I'm sure you guys would be a big help but…" Joey looked back at where Yugi and Malik were attempting to divert the monster's attention away from the fleeing wizards and witches. "…you'll find that the normal rules don't apply to this situation."

"What does that-"

Harry never got to finish his sentence. "Can I trust you guys to keep them moving? I need to go pick up some stragglers."

Hermione and Ron nodded. "Sure." They immediately took charge and encouraged everyone to pick up the pace, knowing that the faster they were gone, the faster the monster would be annihilated.

They could always come back later. But Joey didn't have to know that.

Meanwhile, the person in question headed back towards the ruins to make sure everyone was gone.

Kaiba was looking at Joey very oddly. He met his gaze defiantly. Then he saw Kaiba nod slowly. "Good work, Wheeler."

Joey was very taken aback. "Well, thanks, I guess." He spotted a streak of silver amidst the rubble. "I think there's still someone here though."

"Caught me, did you?" a familiar drawl came from within the rocks.

"You!" Joey cried, hauling aside some stones to reveal Draco Malfoy. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go with the crowd!"

"Malfoys aren't followers," he said simply.

"I'd advise that you follow for once," Yami advised from where he was gazing up at the Mammoth. "Unless you truly want to lose your life."

Bakura had to admit that the pharaoh was actually fairly skilled at making empty threats, but then quickly reminded himself that he would have had plenty of assassination attempts to practice with. He instead turned his attention to his Millennium Ring.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "What _is_ that thing?" he demanded, pointing at the monster.

"Malfoy, _move_!" Joey said, frustrated. He was just short of shoving the other boy in the direction of the store.

"Give it up, Wheeler," Kaiba sighed at last, after a whole minute of waiting. "We don't have time for this, and Bakura's losing its attention, fast. We'll just have to risk it. Unless you want to resort to bodily harm."

"But he-" Yami looked rather reluctant as well, but Malik and Bakura were completely focused on getting rid of the monster. They were already riffling through their decks for a card that might be able to help them out.

"_Yugi_, just try to get rid of it already," Bakura grunted. "It's obvious that the kid's not leaving."

"I'll _make_ him leave," Joey said dangerously, cracking his knuckles.

Draco pulled out his wand. "Oh no you won't."

"Don't make things worse than they already are, Joey," Yami advised, stepping up towards the beast. The Mammoth Graveyard swung its head around to face what it probably considered the inferior human being and lowered its tusks to charge.

"Yugi, what are you _doing_?" Bakura demanded. As much as he'd like to see the pharaoh's demise, now was _not_ the best time.

"I think I have his plan figured out," Malik said. "A normal duelist wouldn't fall for this kind of trick, see, but there _is_ no duelist controlling this monster. I'm guessing he has a card ready to play that'll wipe it out."

"Sounds overly simple," Bakura commented. "I doubt it'll work that easily."

"True," Kaiba cut in. "But if what Malik says is true – that there is no duelist – then the monster will _have_ to fall for it. It's not like Yugi has the card down on the field or something."

The Mammoth began to charge. Everyone held their breath despite what they had just been saying seconds ago. Just as they thought they had given Yami too much credit and it was about to impale him with its tusks, they felt a flare of power from the Millennium Puzzle.

"Mirror Force," Yami stated firmly. "Activate."

The result was inevitable. The Mammoth charged straight into the reflective amethyst wall and gave a loud bellow of pain before it shattered into many pieces. The telltale mist of the Shadow Realm erupted up again before lazily slipping back into the air and ground from where it had seemingly appeared.

As the dust settled, they heard applause ring through the otherwise now silent walkway.

"Very good, very good. You managed to destroy my first monster."

"Who's that?" Joey whispered to Yami, who could only shrug.

Footsteps echoed around the dismal and destroyed alley as the person continued. "Of course, I would expect no less from you. Any less would indeed have been a waste of time and power."

"What-?"

"I must admit that I am very impressed…"

"Who are you?" Kaiba demanded, fed up with the cryptic messages.

"Ah, and here we have Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp, am I not right?"

"…"

"How do you know this?" Joey challenged. "I bet you've never seen money-bags before in your life!"

"I have…sources," the man said simply, not looking at him.

"Who are you?" Malik demanded.

The figure still did not turn. "I don't feel the need to tell you quite yet," he said nonchalantly. "I doubt that you will not hear my name very soon. Do not worry, I will make sure proper introductions are made later on down the road."

"How did you do it? How did you bend the monster's will to your own, and how did you suspend them in this realm?"

A cold chuckle as the cloaked man swung around to face Yami. "And here we have…" He shook his head.

"What?" Yami demanded.

"Nothing, nothing. Quite interesting, your past. Now, to answer your question. The spell was contained in an old Egyptian book that my servant found in a library. The spell is basic, so _most_ of the monsters only last as long as they need to do their job. I'd advise you to watch your back at Hogwarts this year though…"

"…_Pharaoh_."

And he vanished.

Author's Notes:

Thanks to FF.Net's new rule about the proper writing in author's notes too, I can't respond to my reviews anymore or give credit to those who did. One particular person that I want to thank – **manga-nut** for spoilers and other interesting tidbits on YuGiOh. To answer **ultimate-animefan25**'s question about OCs and romance – no. There will be no pairings and no OCs in this story except maybe one or two Hogwarts students that don't play main roles. And to **Maruken**, in the last chapter I told you that Mariku is still around. But after reading manga-nut's last spoiler about the ending of Battle City, I think it might be kind of…awkward…if Yami banished Mariku and all of a sudden he's back in Malik's Rod?

Does anyone have any ideas on how to fix that?

And also to **Blood Aura**: You might be right. I don't want to go running off on a wild search for the second book right now so you'll get your answer in the next chapter. I just want to get this up for people to read.

I'm sorry for the delay. I hope the next chapter will come up sooner (not anytime in the next two weeks though. You know how it is with finals. If not, you are EXTREMELY lucky.)

Review please.


	7. Reconcilation

Woot! I'm above 100 reviews! Thanks everyone! Extra-early chapter to thank you.

Important explanations at the bottom. It'll keep you from being confused in later chapters. Read now if you like. Also, FF.Net is being a big pain in the butt and isn't letting me use asteriks and carrots and whatever, so I'm guessing scene changes will be showed by dashes like this: - - - Stupid site. And I'm thinking too many scene changes in this chapter. Tell me what you think?

**Chapter 7**

**Reconciliation**

"How did he know?" Kaiba demanded. "_How did he know_?"

Yami was rigid, staring down at the ground, his bangs hiding his eyes. Malik offered a guess. "Well, it's not like Battle City was a…_private_ thing, you know? It was all over the news, right? It could've reached England."

"I screened those reports myself," Kaiba hissed. "Nothing private left the dueling arenas until I had double-checked them! They did reach England- in fact, they reached the whole world- but nothing about Ancient Egyptian spirits or whatnot was in them!"

"Who _was_ that man, anyway?" Ryou questioned.

"His name is Lord Voldemort."

The voice came from behind them, all of them spinning around to face the boy that they had all temporarily forgotten in the ruckus. "You! Malfoy!" Joey growled.

The other boy nodded self-assuredly. "Yes."

"Malfoy!"

All of them turned to face the new arrivals, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry did a quick scan of the surroundings. There was no skeletal monster to be seen, but Gringotts was in no better shape than it had been when it left. The goblins were hobbling around, talking very loudly and in very irritated tones in a foreign language, probably something about how much the repairs were going to cost.

None of them appeared to be harmed in any way. Harry sighed in relief and thought he heard Ron and Hermione emit a similar noise as well, but he couldn't be sure.

"You said something about Voldemort, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes. He was just here, talking to _him_," Draco said, jerking his finger to point at Yami. "You should have been there, Potter. I would have loved to have seen you blown to bits."

Ron scowled. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"Who is this…_Voldemort_?" Yami spoke up quite suddenly.

"A widely-feared evil wizard," Ron shrugged. "Doesn't seem to amount to much by my standards. Sure, I'm _scared_ of him, but seeing as how Harry's kicked his butt four times already…"

Bakura snorted. "Doesn't amount to much by _my_ standards, either," he shrugged. "And I'm not scared of him either. We incapacitated his minion in about two seconds."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really? Wow! How did you do it?"

"It was simple," Bakura shrugged. "Just…an advanced spell."

Hermione's mouth hung open.

"Watch it, Ryou," Ron warned. "She's going to be all over you in about two sec-"

"_Teach me_!" she pleaded.

"Whoa," Bakura said, uncomfortable with the situation. He then got another idea. "Go…go ask Malik or something."

"_Hey_!"

Harry shook his head in amusement before turning to Yami, who was watching the scene with a twinkle in his eye. It was about time he apologized for alienating them at the Weasley's house anyway.

"Um," he began.

Yami turned towards him. Harry once again noticed the crimson eyes, but this time promised he'd investigate it later. He knew this other Yugi wasn't on Voldemort's side, and for now, that was good enough for him.

"Yes?"

"I…just wanted to say sorry," Harry blurted out. "You know, for being mean to you at Ron's house. Uh…I thought you were on Voldemort's side for a while."

Yami quirked a small grin. "Ah. So that was the reason. Well, you're forgiven. I would have done that too, if I were you."

Harry offered a smile in return. "So, err…how _did_ you kill that monster?"

Yami winked at him. "It's a secret. Just be glad that it's gone."

"Right. However you did it…thanks."

"You're welcome," Yami replied. Then they turned their attention back to the two bickering teens.

"H-hey! Get off me! Bakura knows more about it than me! He, uh, took advanced placement courses!"

"_What_? I did _not_!"

"Oh, so now you're admitting that you _do_ know less than me? And here I thought I'd never see the day."

Bakura realized what he had just said. "Hey, that wasn't fair!"

"I don't play fair," Malik smirked.

"Come back here, you! I'm going to incapacitate you with a spell that _I know and you don't_!"

The remainder of the group offered exasperated looks at each other. Minutes later, there was an explosion.

"Hey, that looks like it came from the direction of the Apothecary," Hermione realized. "Do you think there's another a-"

"Ha! You blew up the Apothecary! And I thought you said you didn't want to!"

"Malik, shut _up_!"

Everyone groaned and went off to find them and drag them away from the alley of potentially explosive objects before they could do any more damage.

Draco stared at their backs as they retreated out of the destroyed bank, then looked back at the place where Voldemort had vanished.

What was that about a pharaoh?

He shook his head. Then he turned around and left.

- - -

"I can't believe they wouldn't teach me anything," Hermione complained that night in Ron's bedroom.

"Hermione, stop it with that issue," Ron groaned. "You've been whining about it all afternoon. I wouldn't want to teach you either if you kept harping on like this."

"So we trust them now?" Fred asked.

"I guess," Harry said. "They _did_ take down Voldemort's monster, right? If they were allied with him, they wouldn't have done that."

"Okay, Fred. Hand over the money."

Fred grumbled and dug in his pocket for some coins. "Um, Ron…"

"What?"

"I…don't think I have any Sickles on me right now…"

"_Fred!!_"

"You could always make him write you an IOU," a new voice came from the door.

"Ryou?" they all exclaimed in unison.

The white-haired teen offered them all a smile. "Do you mind…if I come in?"

Ron scurried to move a pile of Chudley Cannon posters off the last vacant chair in the room. "Have a seat," he said quickly.

"Did…you hear anything?" Hermione asked timidly.

Ryou shrugged. "Enough to figure out what was going on around here." He looked faintly amused. "You were betting on which side we were taking?"

"Er, well, yeah. Except it was them, not me," George said hastily, pointing at Fred and Ron. They both gave him glares. He just smiled disarmingly.

"Um, sorry?" Ron offered.

Ryou shook his head. "It's all right. I suppose we _did_ give you cause to be slightly worried…"

"Kind of. Say, you _aren't_ working for Voldemort, are you?" Harry asked curiously.

Ryou shook his head.

There was a period of comfortable silence.

"Ah, Ryou…"

"Hmm?"

"What's an IOU?"

Ryou smiled. "Want me to teach you how to write one?"

Ron nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. Fred's going to 'forget' after a while and then I'll never get my money."

"Alright then…anybody have a piece of paper? And Fred, you'll have to sign this…"

- - -

Dinner that night was fairly uneventful. The conversation was much more lively than before, however, with Yugi and Joey wanting to know more about what Hogwarts was like. Kaiba was just typing on his laptop and being his usual anti-social self.

"So what are the teachers like?" Joey asked.

"Watch out for Professor Snape," Ron advised. "He's completely biased. Hates Gryffindors, dislikes Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and _loves_ Slytherins. McGonagall's okay…Trelawney's a total airhead though, don't believe a thing she says…"

"Any new teachers this year?"

"Oh, yeah. There's a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher every single year. You never know who you're going to get. Last year we had an insane Death Eater disguised as Mad-Eye Moody teaching us Unforgivable Curses…and yes, he wanted to murder Harry. Came pretty darn close to it, too."

"Whoa. Scary."

"Definitely," Yugi echoed, looking around the table. That was when he caught sight of the chocolate cake.

Aibou…

/What?/

The cake…is calling out…to me…

/Argh. _Why_ do you have to have a sweet tooth?/

I don't know. So can I?

/Fine, fine./

Yami peered around himself and then proceeded to reach for a piece of chocolate cake.

"Yugi, _what_ are you doing?" Ryou asked. "We're still in the middle of dinner! You shouldn't be eating dessert yet!"

"But it was just sitting there…and inviting me to eat it…and…"

"You're as bad as Joey when it comes to chocolate."

"I'm not _that_ bad am I?"

"Yes…you are."

Yami considered the cake for a minute before shrugging and stuffing it in his mouth anyway. Then he switched back with Yugi.

He just wanted to eat the _food_? Bakura asked in disbelief.

I guess…he does love chocolate, doesn't he?

Heh. Yes.

"Are you all ready for Hogwarts tomorrow?" Mr. Weasley asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, we should be," Ryou affirmed.

"Are you all packed?"

"Yeah," everyone chorused.

"Good, that'll save us some time tomorrow. We _are _usually late, aren't we… Anyway, I made hot chocolate again, and everyone should go to bed early tonight."

"We _can_ always sleep on the train, right?" Malik asked.

"Well, yes, but no one _usually_ does."

"Oh. Well, I'm going to anyway."

- -

Mrs. Weasley roused them all from their beds early the next morning. Yugi had eaten breakfast and was attempting to lug his trunk down the stairs without help before he found out that he had put his jacket on backwards and had worn mismatched socks. Embarrassed, he went back upstairs to change.

"Yugi, need help with your trunk?" Joey asked.

"Oh…yeah…sure. I need to change my socks, though. I'll be right back." He opened his trunk, grabbed a matching pair of socks, and vanished back upstairs, leaving Joey with the trunk.

"Ow! What did you put in here, _bricks_? And since when did you have to go _upstairs_ to change your socks?"

Nevertheless, he dutifully took Yugi's trunk back downstairs.

- - -

Yugi changed his socks and did a quick glance around the room for anything that he might have forgotten. Something moving on the desk caught his eye. He went over and looked at it.

"The Daily Prophet? The wizarding world has a newspaper?" Yugi shrugged and took it downstairs. It would be something to do on the presumably boring train ride anyway.

They reached King's Cross station with a few minutes to spare, Mrs. Weasley quickly explaining how to get into platform 9 and ¾.

"So we just walk through this wall?" Malik asked. "Looks pretty solid to me."

"Here, Fred and George will give you an example," Mrs. Weasley said. "Boys?"

"Ah, right," Fred said, and the two walked right through the wall. Kaiba stared. Joey gave a yelp of surprise.

"Uh…"

"Who wants to go next?"

"Malik does," Bakura said immediately.

"_Hey_!"

"All right then, the two of you go next. Remember, don't let any of the Muggles see you."

Bakura and Malik casually strolled up to the barrier and fell in.

"Next, how about Yugi and Joey?"

- - -

Once they had all gotten through the barrier, they were confronted by the sight of a scarlet steam train. Wizards and witches in black robes were everywhere, swarming around the train and helping their children get their trunks into their compartments.

"They're _all_ going to Hogwarts?" Kaiba asked in disbelief, staring as a particularly large wave of students swept through the platform to board the train.

"Believe it or not, yes," Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully. "You'll have a lot of company this year."

Kaiba just sighed and started dragging his trunk across the platform to the entrance to the train. The others followed.

"Neville, do you still have your toad? You haven't lost him again, have you?"

"No, Gram. He's right here. Oh, hi Harry!"

"Hi, Neville."

"Who're they?" Neville asked curiously, tilting his head towards where Ron and Hermione were explaining something to the five new students.

"Oh, they're new. Transfers from someplace in Japan. Domino City, I think."

"Hey, wasn't that the place that had that huge Duel Monsters tournament?"

"I wouldn't know that. The Dursleys only watch the local news. I do know that they all play, though."

"Hey, maybe they were in that tournament! Ask them for me, okay?"

"Um, sure. Are you a fan of Duel Monsters?"

"Yeah. My gram thought it was pretty funny that I was following a Muggle game all last year, but it was cool. Say, what year are they going into?"

"Fifth. Our year."

"Really? Where'd they come from?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. I don't think they came from anywhere in particular, Joey said they hadn't learned much magic before."

"Ah, well, I'm sure there's a reason they're in our year. I have to go now, Harry. See you at school!"

"Bye, Neville." The other boy hurried off, probably to say goodbye to his grandma. When Harry looked back towards the train, he found that Ron, Hermione, and the others had already boarded the train. He quickly hurried to get onboard before it left without him.

Ron and Hermione had found them an empty compartment and had gone off in search of Harry. They had been gone for ten minutes already, so they assumed that they wouldn't be coming back for a while.

The train started moving. Yugi, Joey, and Ryou caught sight of Mrs. Weasley waving at them and waved back.

"I hope they got back on the train," Ryou said.

"They probably did. Don't worry about it," Joey said.

Bakura noticed that the former pharaoh had begun to read a newspaper. Not something that he did every day, actually.

"Pharaoh, what are you doing? Where did you get that?" he demanded.

"I found it on the desk in my room and decided to bring it along," Yami said smoothly. "Don't worry, I asked Mrs. Weasley. It's quite interesting, really…even though it's pretty old. It dates back to right after Battle City. That was a year ago."

"Kaiba, when's your next Battle City tournament going to be?" Joey asked curiously. "It's already been over a year."

"I had _originally_ planned for it to be this summer, but after I got Dumbledore's letter, I had to postpone it a year. A whole _year._ It's scheduled during our summer vacation after this term. Good thing I didn't release the plans to the public. They would be…rather…"

"Pissed," Joey completed.

"I suppose. That is, _if_ I had announced the tournament. Which I didn't. So I'm safe for now." He went back to typing on his laptop.

Yami smirked and turned the page. He was now on a section about unusual sightings of magic in the Muggle world. It seemed rather boring, so Bakura stopped watching him and went back to talking with Malik. Yami seemed to have become engrossed in it anyway, and hardly noticed when Bakura pulled away.

A couple of minutes later, Yami emitted a soft "…_What_…?"

It was quiet, but Bakura heard it because he had, unfortunately, gotten stuck next to the Pharaoh for the rest of the train ride.

"What happened?" he inquired gruffly.

Wordlessly, Yami handed him the paper. Malik and Joey stuck their heads towards him in curiosity. Kaiba appeared to look bored but he was really scanning the small print as fast as he could.

They all read the article with growing disbelief. Bakura was about to voice some kind of exclamation, but Joey beat him to it.

"What the _hell_ is this?"

Author's Notes:

In order for this new plot twist to work, this must have happened:

The first Battle City was held in early summer, during Harry's third summer vacation. It ended before the first mention of Rita Skeeter in book 4. Rita Skeeter must also have been able to get to Japan (but that should be easy because she can Apparate.)

Was an official date ever given for Battle City? If so, could someone please leave it in a review?

Thanks to **Hawk Fin** for the facts and corrections and stuff. And to **C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity**, I watch the dubbed version and I still like Noa. He's cool. Maybe I can work him into this story somehow, but I kind of doubt it…

I'm sure you've figured out what was in the article already. If not, then you're left with a nasty cliffhanger. Fun stuff.

My chapter outlines have been completely shot to hell with this new idea of mine. I have to go redo them now. But don't worry, another chapter will come soon. Hopefully? -shiftyeyes-

Eep, I got less reviews for the last chapter than any other, so make me happy and review please!


End file.
